


Welcome To My Phantasy

by kc_bex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Necrophilia, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_bex/pseuds/kc_bex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explicit dream (or what he thinks is a dream) about his own ghost form tips Danny headfirst into a whirlwind of drama concerning ancient ghosts, split personalities, the history of space and time and more sex than he can shake a stick at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phantasy

**Author's Note:**

> In 2006 I started this story, but only managed to get 4 chapters in. Now I've decided to take up the reins again and power on through to the end. 
> 
> Chapters 1-4 are mostly unchanged, I've just corrected mistakes, changed some things around and added a sentence or two. Chapter 5 was half written in 2006, and half written in 2011. Chapters 6 and onwards are completely new.

It wasn’t even particularly late but the sky was darkening outside and the telltale signs of adolescent laughter could easily be heard over the wind.    
  
However, to Danny Fenton at that moment in time, nothing looked more enticing than the soft folds of his duvet and the beckoning softness of his pillows. He just wanted to crawl under the covers and fall asleep, forgetting about the beating from Dash and his gang and the fights he’d had with several ghosts whilst his own father threatened to dissect him in the background.

 

A normal teen never had to put up with that kind of shit, he was certain. Danny’s life was so crowded with different, and unbelievable, things that sometimes he forgot what it was like to just be normal. Sometimes he thought that things like maths and sports day didn’t matter anymore but there was always someone there to pull him back to that part of his reality. Usually it was Sam or Tucker, though sometimes it was someone else and the pull was a lot less pleasant...

 

Now though, all he wanted was to forget all about his troubles as soon as his head hit the pillow and he fell into the land of sleep. It was the one place where ghosts, Dash, Lester or anyone couldn't find him. A brief reprieve, eight hours of twelve... it was usually enough but still sometimes his worries from the day plagued him there; a constant reminder just lurking in the background.  
  
 He didn’t care that he was still fully dressed; he just wanted to forget for a while. He wanted…he wanted more than anything to lose himself…

 

Without a second thought he pitched forwards onto his mattress, and lay there for a long moment, eyes open and staring at his pillow before he tugged himself up onto the bed properly and closed his eyes. Sleep…

 

But as always, fate had other ideas.

 

“Don’t you ever get frustrated, Danny?”

 

Danny’s mind registered the words in his half asleep state and he mumbled without thinking, “Frustrated about what?”

 

“About everything. About your life, about the pain... I mean statistically speaking you go through more torment than the rest of this town’s inhabitants...” The voice was soft, inviting and familiar.

 

And Danny’s eyes snapped open in the darkness of his room. His head jerked up from his pillow and he looked wildly to his left, seeing the ghostly white glow of his ghost counterpart illuminating his tangled duvet and still fully clothed form. Danny blinked twice, unsure if his Phantom form before him, sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, or whether he really had fallen asleep and this was some bizarre dream that he was going to forget about by morning.

 

“H-how-”

 

His phantom side smiled, and for one fleeting second, Danny was sure that there was something wicked in the expression, “Hmm... I suppose I could tell you but that would take away some of the mystery, wouldn’t it?” Another flicker of that damnable smile, “It’s a _secret_ , for now.” The phantom rested his elbow on his knee and placed his head in his hand, “But don’t you get frustrated at the this reality? At the mundane pain that you suffer over and over? Tucker and Sam don’t really understand, you know. They can never understand, after all, they’re only human.”

 

Danny stared, disconcerted at the words coming out of his phantom’s mouth.

 

It was worse to see how ethereal the white hair and the glowing green eyes looked in the blackness of his room. He was a ghostly apparition, and yet, he was real enough to touch. It was like staring into the depths of a strange mirror and Danny couldn’t do anything to tear his eyes away. A cold chill trickled down his spine.

 

“No answer to that, hmm?” There was a playful lilt to the ghost’s tone that set Danny’s nerves on edge. He’d never used that tone himself, and so wasn’t quite sure what it entailed. But it made him realise that the phantom before him, was not him. It, _he_ …had a separate conscience and it unnerved him. Had he accidentally walked through another of his dad’s crackpot inventions and not realised?

 

“Look…um, me… _you_ …” Danny floundered, uncertain about what to call the ghost of himself, after all, they had never really been separated before, and when they had, it hadn’t been like this and they hadn’t needed to address each other.

 

His white haired double took pity on him and smiled, “Why don’t you just call me ‘Phantom’?” he offered.

 

Danny blinked, “But…isn’t that a bit weird?”

 

The phantom’s head lifted slightly and the smile became more pronounced, “Would you prefer to call me Danny?”

 

Danny realised with a sinking feeling that he was being mocked, and unchecked a light flush bloomed across his cheeks, staining his face pink. “Ah…No. It’s alright….Phantom.” And it felt so strange saying that, acknowledging his ghost form as another person. As another entity. It was strange, creepy, and oddly _thrilling…_

 

“I knew you’d see it my way.” and the Phantom trailed off and seemed to focus on the room he was in, as if just noticing where he was, “I’ve never seen this room through eyes that aren’t yours before.” he said softly, dropping his hands to the duvet and stroking the fabric absent-mindedly.

 

Danny watched his phantom for a long while, on edge and confused as to how content the other seemed to be just examining his room. It made him very uncomfortable.  He cleared his throat loudly, “Um…why are you here then? What do you want?”

 

For a moment the glowing green eyes looked up and Danny saw a flash of surprise, followed by that by now familiar wicked grin, “Don’t you know?” asked the white haired ghost, voice low and oddly husky, “I only want what you want.”

 

Danny blinked, eyelashes fluttering and missed the tone completely, “Oh. Well, I don’t want anything.” Though he did wonder if he asked for something whether his ghost form would bring it to him like some sort of cool genie. He shifted slightly, so he was sat with his back against the wall, perfectly parallel with his other self. “So I guess you can go.”

 

The phantom smiled and uncurled his legs. But instead of making to stand up, he turned onto his knees and crawled towards Danny slowly.

 

Danny watched, perplexed as his ghost form slunk towards him like a cat, body pure sinew, muscles coiled and ready to pounce. He swallowed nervously when the phantom stopped, having shortened the distance between them considerably.

 

“You don’t really think you don’t want anything, do you?”

 

Danny  stared, eyes wide, “What?”

 

“You forget, Danny, that in a sense, I _am_ you and so I know exactly what you want.”

 

Danny’s eyebrows rose. This had to be a dream, and it was turning out to be one of the weirdest ones he had ever had. “Wait-what do you mean you know exactly what I -mph!” any further words were cut off as a pair of gloved but cool hands fastened around Danny’s shoulders, seconds before a pair of cold lips pressed against his own, an icy tongue forcing it’s way inside.

 

Danny froze at the sensation, of the cold touch that left a trail of fire in its wake. For a moment shock held him captive and then the truth of the situation hit him and he gave a muffled shriek and shoved his phantom form away with all his might. The ghost landed lightly on the duvet before him as Danny wiped his mouth with the back of a shaky hand.

 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?!”

 

An unnerving stare, “Nothing you don’t want me to.”

 

“Are you out of your - _our_ \- mind?!” Danny hissed, flattening himself as best he could against the wall behind him.

 

The phantom reached up a hand and brushed back a few strands of white hair, “ _You’re_ the one pushing me away.”

 

“That’s because you’re _molesting_ me!”

 

“I’m not molesting you. I’m giving you what you want.”

 

Danny gaped at his other form before his face flushed again, scarlet this time, “And what makes you think I want myself? I am not that narcissistic!”

 

“Of course you’re not narcissistic.” agreed the phantom before him, “I’m just here to relieve your frustration. I suppose you’d take it off anyone, but it’s better to take it off me than Tucker or Sam right? After all, friendship never lasts if you bring things like this into it.” And he reached out a ghostly hand to touch Danny.

 

Danny inched away as far as he could go, avoiding the questing touch, “Okay! You’re crossing like, one million and one boundaries here and sounding like a rent boy at the same time! I am not frustrated and I do not need you to help relieve said frustration! Now…will you please leave my room, or my dream…or whatever it is that you’re in!”

 

The phantom stared at him through lidded eyes, “And if I say ‘no’?”

 

Danny scowled, “Then- I’m goin’ ghost!”

 

Only nothing happened.

 

Danny stared down at himself in disbelief, and then he glanced up at the ghost before him, who was gleefully cackling with mirth, “What? What happened? Why can’t I transform?”

 

“You can’t turn into me when I’m right here!” chided the Phantom, shaking his head as the last of his wry chuckles began to subside, “Really, I thought you were intelligent for a human, and then you go and do something like this.”

 

“What?” Danny’s stomach muscles clenched, “So…I-I can’t go ghost?”

 

“No.” purred the Phantom seductively, slinking forwards yet again, “You’re completely human here, and completely at my mercy. Sit back, relax, and who knows? You might enjoy yourself.”

 

Danny tried to shrink even further back against the wall behind his bed as the Phantom moved forwards suddenly, looming over him with that same wicked grin. Swallowing slightly he shifted, dismayed to find himself abruptly pinned down by his ghost’s conveniently corporeal form. “Uh…”

 

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

 

Danny’s lips parted, ready to protest or question the seemingly innocuous reassurance, but all of his words died on the tip of his tongue when he got distracted by a white gloved hand brushing against his crotch in a manner that was decidedly _not_ accidental.

 

He stiffened, his mind recoiling from the contact despite his body’s very different reaction.

 

A breath hissed out between his teeth. “Stop that.” he demanded, a blush spreading once again across his face as he squeaked out the second word.

 

The grin that the phantom gave him sent shivers crawling up his spine. “No, no I don’t think I will somehow.” and to Danny’s discomfort, the hand that had so teasingly touched between his legs suddenly became transparent and phased through the fabric of his jeans.

 

Danny’s hips gave an involuntary jerk as he felt the icy fingers of the other take solid form once more, against his skin, along the insides of his thighs. “Ah- what are you doing?!”

 

The white haired teenager above him didn’t reply and merely smiled widely and curled his fingers around the awakening arousal that he found, until eventually he said, “What does it feel like, Danny?”

 

“It…It feels…very wrong!” Danny bit out, forcing himself to hold still.

 

“Well then, doesn’t that make it all the more exciting?”

 

“No!” howled Danny, torn between the sudden fear that gripped him and the strange heat that suddenly seem to alight inside his veins and travel along his flesh. It felt strange and unfamiliar. It made him want something…something…he didn’t know what. He struggled suddenly, wanting to get away from the feeling, certain he shouldn’t be feeling anything of the sort, least of all with a ghost version of himself, “Get off me! Let me go! I don’t want this!” His counterpart would listen to him…surely?

 

“Don’t worry.” the white haired one whispered, leaning down to trace the rim of Danny’s ear with his cool tongue, “I can change your half of our mind.” and with those damning words, the phantom shifted and crushed his mouth over Danny’s, biting down on the lower lip in an attempt that proved successful in opening the reluctant mouth.

 

Danny’s hands immediately went to the phantom’s chest, intent to push him away, but as they made contact with the suit that he was so used to wearing himself, the hand between his legs gave an agonisingly slow stroke and automatically Danny’s fingers curled in the fabric of the phantom’s clothes. His hips bucked upwards, rewarding him with another dose of delicious friction.

 

The cry that bubbled up from his lips was swept away by the snow cold tongue that was already plundering his mouth without mercy. It seemed strange to him that something that was so cold could make him so hot.

 

He felt the phantom’s other hand trailing up his shirt, fingers gliding across his shivering skin. He should stop it now. He knew that. He knew that what was happening was wrong on so many different levels, but it felt as if he was waiting for something, wanting something though he didn’t know what.

 

But…

 

He managed to tear his mouth away, and his breath came in harsh gasps, condensing before him. “No… no… don’t do this.”

 

“Shh…its okay.” murmured the phantom against his neck, “Just go with the flow.” and the chilled hand ghosted over a nipple, tweaking it into hardness with a raw cold that wracked Danny’s frame with a shiver, even as his spine arched suddenly and a low breathy gasp escaped him, “Just like that.” encouraged his ghost form, “Just like that.”

 

“N-No…I-I…”

 

“No?” and the ghost’s tone dropped an octave, sounding positively dangerous. “No? But I’m only giving you pleasure, why are you denying it? I can prove to you how good it would feel.” and he pulled his hand from beneath Danny’s shirt and phased his other one back out from under the jeans.

 

Danny struggled slightly and blushed even more as he realised his trousers were now just a little bit tighter than they had been before, and without the firm touch of the cold fingers, his hips thrust upwards of their own accord, searching for the cold grip that had been there only moments before.

 

“What…what are you…” he was so wrapped up in the sensations roaring through his system that he only half registered the phantom’s hands making fast work of the button and zipper on the front of his jeans. The bed moved slightly and the ghost shifted position. Cold fingers fastened around his upper thighs and Danny blinked, confused and disorientated by what was happening to him.

 

The phantom licked his lips.

 

Danny suddenly had a very graphic image of what was about to happen to him, and he hated his body for getting excited at the thought. “No…no….no don’t!” he cried, but his cries fell on deaf ears, for seconds later the phantom’s head descended and Danny felt a wet heat swallow the tip of his erection and a howl broke free from his lips and he bucked violently against the hands that held him down, “OH GOD!”

 

The phantom made a pleased sound at the cry, and the vibration from his tongue travelled up the now completely hard length, eliciting another moan from the human boy.

 

Danny shook his head frantically from side to side, tears welling as the talented mouth of his other suckled at his tip, the tongue lapping skilfully at the slit, “No, Phantom, please…stop it!” his words were broken and jumbled and he reached down with his hands to push the head and mouth away from him, and nearly wailed in despair when they passed right through, giving him nothing but air to grab on to.

 

The phantom paused, pulling his head away with a wet ‘pop’ and looked up at Danny through a white fringe, “You know, I’m much more in control of my powers than you are. I can phase parts of my body and keep the other parts solid. You can’t push me away.” He murmured the last part as he re-parted his lips and the words trembled along the now throbbing length of Danny’s cock and he continued his ministration until he heard a strangled moan from his victim.

               

Danny’s hands continued to try and push at the head, and still they only met air, even as the suction on his cock continued to increase to a maddening degree, he closed his eyes and his legs trembled and spasms ran up and down his frame. What could he do? He couldn’t stop the ghost…and…it was too hard to ignore… “Please…” he begged pitifully, unsure what he was even begging for, “Please…” His hands suddenly shot to the duvet and curled into it as the white head between his legs jerked forwards, taking the rest of him in and sucking hard, “AH!” he cried, biting down hard on his lips and something stirred inside of him, something that enjoyed what was happening to him, “Ah…oh god…no…” and even as he protested, the phantoms lips began to slide up and around the straining cock, in a strangely hypnotic fashion.

 

Danny’s eyes clenched shut tightly and he refused to look, his fingers curled further into the fabric on his bed sheets and his mouth parted in a gasping breath.

 

“Ngh…Ph…pha…ah!” his back arched uncontrollably. Something was coming; the muscles in his stomach were tightening, the heat in his abdomen roiling, ready. Ready for something that he needed, something... “I…I’m-” And then…the sucking stopped. And the mouth withdrew.

 

Danny gave a gasp of surprise and flopped back against the wall, completely confused and now frustrated. He raised his gaze to the phantom slowly only to find the white haired ghost staring at him with an odd half smile.

 

“You wanted me to stop, right?”

 

Danny made a strangled noise in his throat, thrown completely because he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted…

 

The phantom leaned forwards, so that his breath danced across Danny’s clammy skin, “What’s the matter Danny. Did you want something?” he trailed the tip of his cold finger along the underside of the glistening length, “You seem so…unsatisfied.”

 

A hiss escaped Danny’s lips, his mind in turmoil. It was so wrong….and before he’d realised that he was speaking, he had murmured, “Please…” to his counterpart. The finger stilled on his erection, “Please!” he hissed again, slightly louder as his hips bucked again, “I…I…” He didn’t know what he wanted, he didn’t know if this was real or whether it was a dream, but, he knew that he wanted something and unfortunately it seemed only his ghost side was around to give it to him. “I…I want…”

 

“What do you want?” a fist closed around him, making his moan and arch back, “Tell me.”

 

“I...I don’t know!” he choked, thrashing under the other, skin hot and glistening with sweat, “I don’t know!” and he hated the fact that the words almost came out as a sob, “I just…I just…”

 

“You just know that you want it, _whatever_ it is, really bad.” The phantom nodded in what seemed like understanding, but then he frowned softly, eyes dimming, “I _could_ give you what you want, but I don’t think you’d appreciate it fully. You can be quite ungrateful, you know.”

 

Danny let out a whimper as the cool hands started to withdraw from his body completely. His body ached for the touch of the cool fingers in a way that made him hurt more than he had ever felt before. His breaths were coming in harsh pants that rattled up from his lungs and his vision was clouded with want and need. His body trembled…

 

The phantom made to rise from the bed.

 

Danny acted on instinct and desperation and before his mind even fully registered what his body was doing, he had lunged forwards to latch his hands around the phantom’s wrists, “NO!” he cried desperately, trying to prevent the other from leaving, “You can’t go! You can’t leave!”

 

The phantom looked down at him coolly, “Why not?”

 

The question was blunt and Danny bit his lip, “Because…because I need…” he didn’t know what to say, truthfully, because he had never been in this situation before, nor had he experienced the feelings he was suffering with now. Sensations were clouding his thoughts with lust, and his mind was anything but coherent. He didn’t know what to say to make the other stay.

 

“Because you need me?” asked the phantom, smiling, “Because you want me so much that it _hurts_?” he looked hard at Danny, eyes starting to glow once again. “A few moments ago you were pushing me away and now you’re begging me to stay. You say you need something, but I don’t believe that you’ll appreciate it. You haven’t tried to reciprocate at all- this is a game of give and take. You’ve only taken so far, taken and taken and taken... You’ll have to prove you’re willing to work with me.” and his gaze travelled none too discreetly up and down Danny’s body.

 

Danny’s arousal twitched under the ghost’s intense glare and a frisson of excitement shot through him, forcing him to abandon all reason.

 

“Fine.” he bit out before he lunged at the phantom.

  
Their mouths crashed together with great force, tongues surging against each other in a strange battle for dominance.  

 

Danny couldn’t focus on anything other than the sensations running rampant through his body as he felt one cool hand pull frantically at his shirt. He didn’t even realize how much time had elapsed as the phantom’s hands tore the clothes from him frenetically; pushing down what was left of his trousers. A hand wrapped around his waist and tugged his body against the other’s allowing him to feel that the ghost was excited as he was.

 

His bare skin reacted to being pressed up against the similarly aroused, and yet still clothed, body. “Oh God!” he cried, spine arching back as the hardness brushed against his own and he threw his head back, tearing his mouth from the phantom’s and exposing his neck to the other’s talented tongue. Danny buried his hands in the soft white hair, sure that if he didn’t hold on he would be lost.

 

“If you think I’m God, then we have a much bigger ego than I thought.” Murmured the phantom against his neck, as his tongue traced the column of the throat.

 

“G…uh...ah!”

 

Danny couldn’t control the mewling sounds that left his throat. Vaguely he could remember that this was wrong, that this was surely to be frowned upon but, he couldn’t stop himself, each cold touch of the phantom’s sent fire roaring through his veins. Each lick sent a wave of electricity crackling through his frame, from the ends of his fingers to the tips of his toes.  
  
 But what they were doing wasn’t enough…he needed something more…and he didn’t know what. He let out a low groan as fingers danced across his bare chest with teasing feather light touches.   
  
“Undress me.” commanded the ghost against his skin, “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

 

“Mmm…” murmured Danny as a thumb flicked against his right nipple and a gasp ripped its way from between his teeth as the phantom’s hips pressed into his in a strange rhythm. He let his hands trail down from the phantom’s hair until his fingertips brushed the clasp of the ghost suit.

 

He felt cold teeth graze his throat and he let out a strangled cry, his hands starting to shake as they pulled at the zipper at the back of his counterpart’s suit, dragging it down in a frantic move that revealed the cool pale flesh to the darkened room.

 

Danny felt the phantom push him back gently, and he landed on the mattress with an almost silent thud, his legs parting automatically as a silent invitation for the other to settle between them. “I…I… _Oh God…”_ the hand that had been around his waist drifted to between his thighs and stroked the heated skin there.  “This…this feels _incredible!_ ” panted Danny as he ran his hands over the cool slick skin of his counterpart.

 

“And I haven’t even started yet.” Grinned the phantom, leaning back for a second to properly rid himself of the suit that separated their bodies.

 

Danny’s eyes drank in the pale sight of his ghost form, of the ethereal and beautiful teenager knelt before him, and his gaze descended to the fully hard arousal that was in plain view, pointing towards him. He swallowed and a blush blossomed across his face, because he knew that he needed to feel the other, but he didn’t quite know how…it was all so new to him…

 

A slight green light bathed the room an iridescent colour and Danny’s eyes snapped up to see the phantom’s now bare hand covered in a familiar ghostly glow. Danny watched the wavering lines of the ghost magic for a moment before he raised his eyes to the other’s face.

 

“What-what are you doing?”

 

The phantom smiled, moving his fingers slightly as the glow turned to a liquid and slid across the skin of his hand. “Most people don’t know this, which is understandable... but ectoplasm is one of the best forms of lubrication.” And slowly, the hand lowered out of sight.  
  
“Wha…what do you me-Argh!” Danny’s spine arced back abruptly as he felt the cold and uncomfortable feeling that was the phantom’s index finger slipping inside him. His body clenched automatically around the intrusion and he hissed, trying to pull away. The finger withdrew slightly, before it returned, pushing in again.

 

“Shh…relax, it’ll feel better soon.” soothed the phantom, his other hand moving to the insides of Danny’s thighs, teasing him with light touches, trying to distract him.

 

Danny felt another finger push its way in and he tried to force his body to relax, but it was hard, because it felt very weird and it _hurt a little_. He struggled slightly, afraid of the glittering look in the ghost’s gaze, “No, I wanna stop! I don’t-”

 

The fingers suddenly scissored inside of him and he shrieked, crying out to the darkness of his room as he writhed and clenched his eyes shut tight. His hands grabbed hold of the sheets beneath him again, and his arms trembled.

 

“Just relax.”

 

A third finger also entered, filling him up. “No! Please….I can’t! ” The fingers withdrew suddenly and Danny exhaled. And then the fingers were pushed back in, deeper this time, “Uh…AH!” shrieked Danny, hips jerking as the pain burned his insides, “Please! Stop! It hurts!” he arched his body back back, trying to evade the fingers, but they just kept pressing in, deeper and deeper, “No…no please stop!”

 

In reply the fingers withdrew again, only slower and then returned. They began to pump in and out of him with a slow rhythm, stretching him, hurting him even though the pain was starting to ease.

  
Danny looked up, and saw the harrowing green eyes of his other self staring down at him, and tears filled his vision, “Why are you doing this?” he choked, shaking his head and struggling, despite the fact that he was pinned in place by a sudden vice like grip on his waist. “Please, I want to stop…”

 

“No.” replied the phantom simply, and he curled his fingers suddenly.

 

Heat lanced through Danny and he threw his head back and cried out loudly in surprise as something akin to a fire ignited inside him; a sudden burst of flame that flared brightly and vanished as quick as it had come as the fingers moved and his hips jerked violently up to meet the other’s hand as it withdrew again. “N…uh ah…Ah!”

 

“See, I told you it’d feel better.” Murmured the phantom smugly, pushing his hand forwards again.

 

Danny shook his head violently, eyes still clenched shut, “Why….why don’t you listen to me… I…I want to stop…” though he couldn’t deny how he writhed and whimpered every time those cool fingertips brushed that spot inside him, eliciting cries from him that made him feel ashamed and aroused at the same time. 

 

The phantom leaned over him, catching his teeth briefly on Danny’s swollen and glistening lips, before he smiled, “But you wanted this. You didn’t want me to go. Besides, didn’t you want to lose yourself? Forget everything else? Now you’re only thinking of this... of my fingers inside of you.” and the last word was punctuated with a thrust of the phantom’s hand.

 

Danny mind heard the echo of what he had been thinking just before he’d fallen onto his bed, and then felt the stab of wild pleasure inside him and he opened his mouth to say something, but only a shriek emerged. His legs bent at the knees automatically and he tried to push his hips up.

 

The fingers left him.

 

“No…” Danny choked, unsure about what he was protesting about, “Ph…ah…”

 

A hand smoothed down the side of his face, stroking his sweat slicked skin almost lovingly, “You wanted to lose yourself, I know.” He whispered softly, “I heard your thoughts.”

 

Danny whined, hips shifting slightly, his whole body aching and coiled, whatever he needed, he knew he needed it _now._ His face flushed even more, “I….” but he couldn’t form the words, the power of speech was lost to him. His eyelids drooped slightly, his gaze hazy from need.

 

“I can take you away from reality, Danny.” The phantom coaxed, “I can make everything okay, you just have to let me. You just have to lose yourself in me.”

 

To Danny there was no difference between the phantom’s words and the heat that was roaring through his insides. He wanted to lose himself, wanted what the other promised. His eyes closed, exhaustion and frustration making it hard to think.

 

“No, don’t close your eyes.” And the phantom’s hand cupped his chin firmly, “Eyes open.”

 

Danny’s eyes flickered upwards with much effort, a hand brushed past his cock and his body jerked, “A…ah…” he groaned out, thrashing back against the mattress.

 

“Lose yourself in me.” Offered the phantom seductively, trailed his hand down to his own erection, coating it with what was left of the glowing ectoplasm on his hand, “Let me rid you of your frustration.”

 

Danny’s mind was still trying to get the words he was hearing into some sort of order, when his lips parted and an answer came out into the darkness, unbidden, but not unwanted, “’kay…” and as the word left his parted lips, he felt the now familiar feel of the phantom’s cool hands on his waist. “Mmhmm…” He was barely aware of his legs being pulled upwards, so that they draped over his ghost form’s cold slick shoulders. “Don’t hurt me…” he breathed as he felt something hard nudge against his entrance.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Danny’s arms moved from his sheets and entwined themselves around the phantom’s neck, stroking the skin he found and hanging on for dear life. Then his ghost form shifted forwards. Danny let out a surprised gasp at the pain, and he immediately clenched his teeth together, tightening his grip around the phantom and focusing on the cold hand still curled around the back of his thigh. “G...ah…” he growled out between his teeth, trying to push himself down into the mattress.

 

“Sh…” soothed the ghost above him, not halting his progress, pressing deeper.

 

Danny stared up into the phantom’s glowing green eyes fiercely until the other finally came to rest, buried to the hilt inside him. It felt bizarre, to have someone who was essentially himself inside of him... It felt bizarre to have someone of the same gender with him... His chest heaved, and tears caught on the edges of his eyelashes. He licked his swollen lips and said, accusingly, “You said you wouldn’t hurt me…”

 

The phantom’s grin was positively cruel, “Yes, but we don’t always tell the truth, now do we?” he asked, reaching out with his other hand to trace a line down Danny’s chest, “Really, I though you knew better.”

 

Danny huffed slightly, and waited for the pain to start again, but to his surprise, the phantom didn’t move. He looked up, confused, to see his ghost form staring down at him intently, but not moving a muscle. And as the time slowly passed, Danny felt his body relax, growing accustomed to the intrusion. “Why…why aren’t you moving?” he asked croakily, wishing it was all over, and not wanting it to end at the same time.

 

The phantom’s lips captured his own briefly and he smiled, “I don’t want to hurt you.” And he used his icy cold tongue to lick away what was left of the tears that had gathered.

 

Danny scowled, shifting his head, “But…you _said_ …”

 

The phantom looked slightly affronted as he placed a finger on Danny’s lips, preventing him from speaking, “I said we don’t _always_ tell the truth. Most of the time we do though.” And he trailed his fingertip down Danny’s chin, down his neck and chest to the heat between his legs.   
  
At the touch Danny jumped, and his eyes widened as he inadvertently buried the cock inside him even deeper, “…ngh!”

 

“I think you’re ready now.” Murmured the phantom, pulling away slightly.

 

Danny felt the other’s hand leave his arousal, and moments later the same hand buried itself in his hair, throwing strands of dark hair across his eyes, half obscuring his view. As the phantom withdrew, Danny found his body arching up, trying to stay with the other. The hand around his thigh tightened, and time seemed to slow down. He looked up into the eyes he knew were his own, and saw someone completely different.

 

And the ghost thrust into him.

 

“Uh…AH!” cried Danny, digging his fingers into the back of the phantom’s neck, pulling the white haired ghost closer to him, “Do that again…” he demanded softly, without even realising it.

 

“As you wish.” Came the soft reply.

 

The phantom started a slow rhythm, gentle and passionate at the same time, and not what Danny had been expecting. He had expected his other to stick true to the persona he’d affected earlier in the night and be unrepentant and unrelenting... He wasn’t prepared for how…wonderful…it felt.

 

Danny’s hands slid from the phantom’s neck to his shoulders as he let his body move in time to the slow thrusts. The sheets beneath him stuck to his skin with his sweat, rumpling noisily at each move. All the while a pair of luminescent green eyes stared down at him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” asked the phantom, strands of white hair dancing in front of his face as he moved.

 

“Oh…God… _yes_ …”

 

“Hmm…” ...and Danny was only half aware of the ghost’s hand leaving his hair. He was fully aware when it clenched around his length seconds later and began to stroke gently in time to the thrusts, “How about that? Do you like that?”

 

Danny threw his head back into his pillow, mouth open, teeth bared, “Holy… _fuck_ yes!”

 

“I thought so.”

 

The phantom continued with his ministrations, thrusting in and out of the warm body, hand stroking at the same teasing pace.

 

The pain that Danny had once felt was nothing but the shadow of a memory in his mind now. Everything was just a memory in his mind now…all that mattered was what was happening to him, as his hips rose and fell to meet the slow pushes of his ghost side.

 

Time elapsed slowly for Danny, seconds and minutes blurred together and seemed like hours and hours. He inhaled lungfuls of air, waiting for something to happen, he wasn’t sure what…but he knew that it should be happening and it wasn’t.

 

He locked gazes with the phantom again.

 

Something was building inside him, something that he knew would be amazing, but…it was _just_ building. Whatever it was that was rising inside him, a part of him now, a sort of monster – hungry and singing. His muscles clenched, and whatever he wanted, what the monster in him craved remained hovering just out of reach, kept away by the slow and considerate strokes.

 

“I…I…” he began, not sure what to ask for.

 

The phantom blinked, slowing his strokes for a moment when Danny spoke, “What’s wrong?”  
  
At the decrease in the already slow speed, Danny’s hips bucked forwards violently, and as his body surged into the phantom’s slamming his hips into the other’s so that  the cock inside of him brushed the same spot that the phantom’s cold fingers had touched not so long ago. “Uh…ah…ph…pha…”

 

“Do you want me to go faster?” a shifting of the hips position, a stab of wild delight.

 

_“Oh…fucking hell…yes! Oh GOD, yes!”_ screamed Danny, forcing his hips up against the phantom’s. As the length inside of him brushed that tender spot, that _thing_ that was building inside of him came closer. He needed it. “Please…please Phantom… fa… _faster!_ ”

 

And true to his word, the phantom picked up his pace.

 

Danny’s back wrinkled the sheets on his bed, and they were dragged along with him as the frantic rhythm moved him back and forth. He bit his lip and dug his fingernails into the phantom’s skin, leaving crescent marks in the flesh.

 

“Don’t bite your lip, let me hear you.” And the phantom’s lips crushed against his own, a cold tongue forcing its way inside again. Danny returned the kiss eagerly as the phantom’s hands tightened around him, stroking harder, the movement erratic.

 

The phantom pounded him into the bed, thrust after thrust going deeper, striking to the core of him. Danny tore his mouth away and gave a low cry, “Oh…oh god…I…there’s…” he clenched his teeth, flexing his legs around the phantom’s shoulders, “Har…harder!”

 

The phantom’s hand left the back of his thigh and slammed into the mattress and Danny let out a keening sound as he realised the ghost was bracing himself.

 

“Ngh!” hissed Danny, arching into the other at the violent thrusts and pushes that were now rocking his bed, “It’s…I’m…” he threw back his head, screaming and moaning and crying nonsensical words as the very core of his being was brushed and stroked, “Ah…aah…” He felt it rising in him, a storm, a fireball, a beast, “I…it’s nearly….I- _Oh God!”_ his eyes clenched shut, “ _Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”_

“Danny…” murmured the phantom, and Danny recognised the hitch in the other’s voice, recognised the tremble that let him know his counterpart was feeling the same thing, “Danny…come for me.”

 

The powerful command in his phantom’s voice, coupled with the frantic strokes on his cock and the length pounding away inside of him, finally sent him spiralling, crashing, surging over the edge, _“Phantom… oh… ah… ah… God …YES!”_ His orgasm crested with all the ferocity of a tidal wave, spraying semen across his ghost form’s chest and hand. His cry faded out into a silent scream as the force of it propelled his hips forwards, and his muscles clenched tightly around the ghost inside of him.

 

Above him the phantom let out a guttural sound, and Danny felt himself filled with sudden warmth. His eyes flickered closed as the phantom’s hips slowed to a stop against his own, the sound of skin on skin slowly petering out to nothing. A few quiet seconds passed them both by before the phantom moved backwards, allowing Danny’s bare legs to slide from his shoulders.

 

Danny’s head was fuzzy, his body filled with a languid heat, and the sheets felt soft and damp beneath him. He drifted in and out of consciousness, muscles aching, mind and body exhausted. He felt, or he thought he felt a cold hand brush against his cheek. “Mmm…” he murmured, already half asleep.

 

“That’s it…sleep now.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead, cool and affectionate, and something dry and warm pulled over him, “Now you can sleep without worrying about anything else.”

 

Danny heard the words as if they were from a far distance, he mumbled a reply, or maybe he dreamt that he replied. Either way it didn’t matter, because he teetered on the edge of the realm of sleep and wondered if he would have a dream like that again.

 

He didn’t think he’d mind...


	2. Just Smile And Don't Make a Sound

**Part II - Just Smile and Don’t Make a Sound**

 

“Alright, Danny, what’s got you so happy today?”

 

Danny froze, pencil poised over his notebook as he glanced across at Sam. The two of them were sat in English, and were supposed to be making notes on ‘Romeo and Juliet’ but it came as no surprise that Danny’s notebook was empty of anything useful and instead was filled with doodles and lopsided smiley faces. “I’m not happy.” He denied with a hiss, not wanting to attract attention from the rest of the class.

 

“Dude, you’ve had the same silly grin on your face since this morning, something is definitely up with you.” Added Tucker as he leaned over slightly, joining the conversation, “Gonna tell us why?”

 

Danny blinked slowly, backtracking through the day, “I have not had a silly grin on my face…” But if he had he was in no doubt over what caused it. The dream -was it a dream? - that he’d had last night had stayed with him ever since he woke up, slightly stiff (in more ways than one!).

 

“You have!” argued Sam, narrowing her eyes, “Look! There it is again! What are you thinking of?”

 

Danny flushed slightly and fought to control his expression, wondering just how he was going to get through the day now – his friends weren’t known to let things lie. Tucker and Sam would want to know what was up, and he couldn’t just turn around and tell them that he’d had a dream where he’d had sex with his ghost counterpart, and that he actually wasn’t one hundred percent sure that it had been a dream. “Look…I’m not thinking of anything, alright? Can’t a guy just be in a good mood once in a while?”

 

“Yeah, but there’s normally a reason.” Sniffed Tucker, jotting down more notes and phrases into his own, nearly full notebook, “If you don’t want to tell us fine, I just thought we were your friends.”

 

“Aww…you totally just played the ‘I thought we were friends’ card! So not fair!” Danny buried his head in his hands, trying to look like he was in despair, when in reality he was fighting hard to control the blush that had spread across his nose and cheek bones.

 

“Hey, all’s fair in love and war.” Quipped Sam, tapping the end of her pen on her desk.

 

“I wasn’t aware this was either.” Moaned Danny eventually satisfied he wasn’t as red as a beetroot and lifted his head up to glare at his two friends, “Jeez, you’re both like hyenas, picking at a dying animal.”

 

“Nice euphemism.”

 

“Not nice enough, Mr. Fenton.”

 

Of course, whilst they’d been engrossed in their conversation, the three of them had failed to notice the hubbub of the class die down to silence. Danny slowly turned his head around to face the speaker, though he already knew who it was. Grimacing he looked up into the fierce glare of Lancer. “Uh…ah…we were just comparing notes, sir!”

 

Lancer’s eyes dropped to Danny’s open book. Danny glanced down, cringed and mentally cursed his mouth for spilling out the first excuse that came to mind.

 

“I find it hard to believe that you were comparing notes when the only thing written in yours is…” a hand scooped down, picking up the paperback, “…a bunch of smiley faces that look they’ve been dipped in acid and… Mr. Fenton, is that supposed to be a doodle of Danny Phantom?”

 

“Please, ground, swallow me now…” muttered Danny, the blush he’d taken so long to get rid of coming back full force and in full view of the rest of the class.

 

Danny saw Tucker and Sam exchange worried glances, and he heard, quite clearly the soft snickers from somewhere else in the class.

 

Lancer looked as if he didn’t know whether to scream or sigh, and in the end settled on something in the middle, he slapped the book down closed on Danny’s desk.

 

Danny jumped back in his chair, startled and blinked.

 

“Mr. Fenton, as much as I’m sure you and your classmates admire and worship this ghost boy, could you please keep everything related to your little fanboy crush out of my classroom?”

 

Such damning words had never been uttered before.

 

The rest of the class erupted into laughter, and Danny slid down in his seat, eyes narrowing, his face aflame with humiliation. “It’s not like that!” he protested hotly, but his blush apparently spoke volumes louder than his voice did because no one listened.

 

“I’m sure it isn’t Danny.” Said Lancer with a withering glare as he turned his back on him and stalked off to the front of the class to continue watching over everyone.

 

The rest of English passed by like a blur for Danny, his heart thudding almost painfully inside his chest; hammering against his ribs.  All around him people chattered and cast him sideways looks, but he forced himself to bear it, knowing - _hoping_ \- that they would soon forget about what had transpired.

 

He had never been so embarrassed in his life, and living with _his_ parents that said a lot. He wished the floor would open up and consume him or he wished he could go ghost right there where he sat and phase through the floorboards. He was already confused about what had happened the night before, still uncertain about whether it had been authentic or not, and now he has _this_ to deal with. Fate apparently was not only not on his side, but also harbouring a crushingly intense vendetta towards him.

 

Who could understand? No one. No one could because no one else had a ghost side who could apparently manifest at will.

 

He must be messed up in the head. That ghost portal must have done something especially weird and spooky to him, how else could he explain what he’d been through? He sighed quietly, sinking even further in his seat; at least he didn’t have to explain this one. No one knew of his link to the teenage phantom, apart from Sam and Tucker, and he could probably pass off the doodle as being egotistical.

 

But that didn’t explain the smile he’s obviously had on his face all day. He didn’t like lying to his friends, but there was no way in hell, heaven, purgatory or any of the adjoining locations that he was going to tell him his other form had appeared to him last night and seduced him.

 

How sick and twisted would he sound if he suddenly announced that he’d slept with himself, touched himself? T… He blinked, having an epiphany. That was it! That had to be it! If he had done it to himself, then it was nothing more than masturbation! Glorified, ghostly masturbation! Ha! Take that!

 

Note to self: Lancer’s Classroom is an inappropriate place for a victory dance.

 

“Mr. Fenton! Stop that ridiculous behaviour and GET OUT!” 

If there was a God, he had apparently teamed up with Fate and hated Danny Fenton with a violent passion.

 

The laughter around him began anew, and Danny didn’t need telling twice. He dropped his notebook and made a beeline for the door, opening it and then slamming it closed behind him, glad to be away from the stares and the giggles.

 

After that incident, the story of Danny’s ‘coming out of the closet’ and of his ‘random dance’ spread like wildfire through the rest of the school until there wasn’t a single student or faculty member who didn’t either shoot him a comment or an odd glare. To make matters worse, his last lesson of the day was PE and he could just imagine the outrage that would cause amongst his fellow classmates.

 

Sometimes, but not often, he hated being right.

 

The class had been out on the track, running and jumping and doing all sorts of other physical activities that made people sweaty and dirty and breathless. For the most part people had been fine with him, treating him the same as they would usually, pushing him over if they could get away with it, the usual stuff like that.

 

It wasn’t until the last bell of the day rang and everyone started heading back to the showering stalls that things kicked off. Danny paused; hand on the door handle as he heard a familiar voice ring out, full of sneering outrage.

 

“I’m not showering if he’s there! He’ll ogle at me!”

 

And much to Danny’s chagrin, it seemed the coach was unable to change the rest of the class’ minds.

 

“He is NOT going to ogle you, Baxter.” The voice was gruff and usually brooked no argument, but unfortunately it seemed that this time the majority weren’t going to let it lie.

 

“Couch, he will! He’ll get off on it!”

 

“No he won’t!”

 

Danny stiffened as he heard others agreeing with their little frat boy leader. He recognised all the voices, friends of Dash, friends of friends of Dash, people who were scared of Dash. Danny’s hand dropped from the door handle and he turned around to face the rabble that was arguing in front of him.

 

So help him, he was going to destroy Lancer for this. If he hadn’t picked up his notebook then this wouldn’t be happening. Damn it!

 

“I agree with Dash! I feel uncomfortable showering if there’s a chance Fenton’s gonna be there watching. It’ll creep us out! We don’t want a queer looking at our packages!”

 

“Pfft, like there’s anything there to look at.” Muttered Danny under his breath before he could stop himself as he shifted to his other foot.

 

“What was that you little freak?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing!” squeaked Danny, taking several quick steps back, coming up against the closed door as several pairs of disgusted and/or angry eyes turned on him, “I didn’t say anything! You must be hearing things!”

 

Dash cracked his knuckles threateningly, and Danny knew first hand what damage they could do, “What was that Fagton?” 

 

Danny winced at the new derogatory nickname, almost wishing he could kill his ghost side without killing himself. That stupid dream had caused all this. Stupid dream, stupid phantom, stupid notebook, stupid Lancer, stupid Dash-

 

“Did you just call me stupid?!” shouted Dash, face red with rage.

 

Danny blinked, horrified, “D-did I say that aloud?” he gave a startled yelp as someone’s hand grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him clean off the ground. He looked wildly over his shoulder, to see the Coach’s narrowed eyes staring at him, “I think you’d best wait in my office and let the other’s shower before you. For your own safety, of course.”

 

“Of…of course…”

 

“We’ll get you next time, Fagton!” shouted one of Dash’s nameless cronies as Danny felt himself put down on the ground and forcefully pushed towards the coach’s office.

 

_

 

By the time Danny actually got to the showers, they were deserted; everyone really had gone home before him. He stared about himself, wondering just why they seemed so creepy when they were empty. The silver stalls to the showers gleamed with condensation and towels were strewn across the tiled floor haphazardly.

 

A locker door creaked somewhere in the background.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been reduced to this.” Sighed Danny as he started to pull off his clothes. They were stuck to his skin with dried sweat and grime, and the act of peeling them off his skin was thoroughly unpleasant to say the least. “Jeez, maybe I should just quit school and become a hermit.”

 

He slipped into one of the showering stalls, surrounded on three sides and he flicked on the water.

 

A spray of lukewarm liquid lashed down across his face, soaking his hair, plastering it to his skull. He stood there, letting the dirt get washed away under the steady flow of clean water. For what seemed like an age, his eyes closed, his back rigid. Water swirled around his feet, stained brown with filth.  

 

“Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll wake up soon and realise that today has just been a continuation to last night’s dream.” He shook his head, bracing his arms on the wall before him, wondering if he was alone enough to cry. Besides, even if someone did come in, they wouldn’t be able to tell his tears from the shower water. He drew in a shaky breath.  Droplets of liquid caught on his closed eyelashes, in the creases of his closed eyes and he let out a strangled sob.

 

He knew that today’s escapades were going to get back to his family. What would they say? It just…didn’t bare thinking about. It would have been better if they thought he was crushing after a normal boy, but for them to think he was crushing after a ghost, a ghost that continually evaded their attempts at capturing him…another quieter sob shook his thin frame. The water around his feet ran clear.

 

“Shh…”

 

A pair of arms wrapped around his bare waist as he was suddenly embraced from behind.

 

A gasp bubbled out of him as he was tugged against a cool chest, a familiar chest.

 

“Shh.” The phantom whispered in his ear, laying his head in the space between Danny’s neck and shoulder, “Its okay. It’ll be okay.”

 

Danny shuddered in the loose grip and shook his head, still not opening his eyes, “How can it ever be okay?” he asked, voice hoarse, “The entire school thinks I’m gay and that I’m in love with you.”

 

“You’re not in love with me.” Stated the phantom, “That _would_ be narcissistic.” 

 

Danny sniffled, smiling at the reference to what he’d said the night before and then he shook his head, trying to pull away, but the arms around his waist tightening, keeping him still, “I’m not asleep now, why are you here?”

 

“Do you really believe last night was a dream?” strands of snow white hair tickled Danny’s skin as the other spoke, “I’m not a dream or figment of your imagination, Danny. This is just our little secret, alright?” Danny could feel the warm water covering them both, soaking the phantom as well as himself, “Everyone knows, Danny. Ghosts aren’t real.”

 

Danny hiccupped and squirmed in the grip, “Don’t patronise me.”

 

“I’m not, darling, I’m not.”

 

Darling?

 

“Everything’s so horrible after last night.” Danny whispered, hanging his head slightly, “You said that you could take me away from reality, but you’ve just changed it. Made it worse, so don’t you dare call me ‘darling’.”

 

“You were happy enough this morning.”

 

“That was before this happened…” It occurred to Danny that he was admitting aloud that he had, overall enjoyed what had been done to him, despite his protests earlier on in the activity. “Before Lancer saw that stupid drawing in my notebook.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, I thought it was a pretty good likeness.”

 

Danny snorted, “Yeah, well, Picasso, I may not be, but it was good enough to recognise.” And then under his breath, “Unfortunately.” He shifted again, trying to pull away, “You can let me go, you know. I want to get home before this all gets back to my parents.”

 

“There’s no rush.”

 

“Are you kidding me? If my dad hears about this I’ll probably be disowned.”

 

“I’ll just erase his memory.” Came the cocky reply, “Or I’ll possess him and make him think of something else.” 

 

Danny started, and then struggled, finally managing to turn himself around, so that he was facing his counterpart, “Wait, you can do that?” he demanded, wondering if it was something that he could do as well. He could possess people, he knew, but he didn’t think he could make them think a certain way.

 

“I told you. I have complete control over my powers. I can do anything.”

 

“God, ego much?”

 

“There you go with that God thing again.” Smiled the phantom, leaning forwards slightly to rest his forehead against Danny’s staring into his eyes, “You just have to worship me, don’t you?”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” Murmured Danny, averting his gaze from the other’s, “And I really have to go.” The arms of the other were still linked around him, holding him steady. It was nice. “I need to get back before Mom and Dad find out.”

 

The phantom sighed, cool breath dancing across Danny’s skin, “Who’s going to tell them?”

 

“Um, how about ‘Everyone’?”

 

“You’re being silly.”

 

Danny’s hackles rose slightly, “Silly?” he asked in a low voice, annoyed suddenly at his counterpart’s apparent disregard of the situation he found himself in, “How is fearing for my home and life being silly?!”

 

“Well, now you’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

The phantom ignored Danny’s tone completely, which incensed him even more, “Yes, really. I’ll never let anything happen to you. So you don’t have to worry about anything. I told you, I can handle it for you.” A hand left Danny’s waist and trailed up his bare back provocatively, “That means we can stay here and do other things.”

 

Danny’s eyes narrowed, “Is that all you want me for? Sex?” he blurted the words out before he could rein them in, and as soon as he had said them his eyes snapped wide and then darted to the phantom’s face.

 

A pair of green eyes glared at him, “You think I’d be that cruel? You think the only interest I have in you is my own sexual gratification? You’re not my whore Danny.”

 

“Well, I feel like it!” Danny shot back, floundering at how adult his ghost form sounded, how eloquent and charming, and it sent tremors up and down his body because he knew that he’d never sounded that way, and it cemented the fact that the phantom wasn’t just a part of him, but was something else entirely, “You swan in without notice, take what you want and the consequences have made my life hell!” The tears were back, but they were washed away under the still falling shower water before anyone could really pay attention to them.

 

The glare intensified even more if that was possible, and Danny found himself pushed roughly back against the shower cubicle wall. The phantom stared at him, one hand locked on his hip, the other moving up to the back of his neck to hold his head still, and spoke, slowly, dangerously, “As I recall, I didn’t have to ­ _take_ anything last night, because you gave it to me, or have you forgotten that? I didn’t rape you, so don’t you ever insinuate that I did.”

 

“I told you to stop, didn’t I? But you carried on anyway!”

 

“You begged me to continue afterwards though, you begged, Danny. People being raped don’t beg.”

 

Danny dropped his gaze, “Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter now, does it? The damage has been done.” he felt the phantom stiffen slightly and hastened to continue, “I mean, with the whole school now thinking I’m queer. I mean, I had enough hassle anyway, and now things are just gonna be worse.”

 

The hands on his waist and neck loosened.

 

Danny looked at his ghost form, at the hair now soaked by the shower, stuck to the pale forehead. Phantom’s eyes glistened through the mist in the stall and Danny sagged slightly against the wall, almost leaning into the other’s passive embrace. For a long while they were both silent.

 

“I’m sorry for messing up your life.” said the phantom eventually, “And…I’m sorry for everything else as well. I should have let you get on with your life…but your mind is just so beautiful and being inside you is just so…” he trailed off and started to stroke the base of  Danny’s neck, “I know you’d never slept with anyone before last night…so, I’m sorry for forcing you to give up something so special to me.”

 

Danny flushed at the words, and offered his other a shaky smile, “Don’t apologise…and…yeah…like you said… I did give it to you… and for the record…I didn’t mean what I said, a few minutes ago. I don’t feel like your whore…”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

A devious thought entered Danny’s head and he debated with himself on saying it. Dare he? Oh, what the hell! “I mean, we’ve only done it once…”

 

Hearing his ghost form choke slightly and lean into him in shock was surprisingly satisfying.

 

The shock was quickly replaced by an evil grin, and Danny’s eyebrow twitched slightly, wondering what he’d just let himself in for. “Well, if I’d have known you were really that eager then I wouldn’t have let you leave the house this morning.” The phantom shook his head, whipping soaked locks of white hair behind his ear, “I guess here will have to do.”

 

“Whoa…what?!” demanded Danny, not really enjoying the way the conversation was going.

 

“You heard me.” and to further illuminate what he intended on doing, a gloved hand slid down Danny’s wet body, teasing him with feather light touches, fingertips gliding over the skin.

 

Danny jumped, eyes widening as he squirmed against the delicate caresses, “Here? Are you crazy?! Anyone could walk in!”

 

It was if a fire had lit up inside the phantom’s iridescent eyes, “Ah, feel the excitement.” the ghost whispered, trailing his fingers along the insides of Danny’s thighs, coaxing his length into awareness, “See? Doesn’t it make you hard just thinking about it?”

 

“These are the school showers!” hissed Danny, placing the palms of his hands on his counterpart’s chest and pushing him gently, “I didn’t mean I wanted sex now! Gah…I was being coy, do you even know what that means?” a cold mouth ghosted over his and he parted his lips to let the suddenly probing tongue in. Seconds later the kiss ended and Danny shook his head, “Have you any idea what could happen if anyone caught us in here? Doing this?”

 

“Then you’d better smile and not make a sound, don’t you think?”

 

Ghost logic left a _lot_ to be desired, in Danny’s mind.

 

His own logic went spiralling out of the stall moments later when he felt a cool hand gripping him hard, and stroking him quickly. He bit down on his lip, to keep himself from screaming out in surprise and his body arced into the touch. He tilted his head back, letting the water wash directly over his face.

 

“You’re so lucky I understand you so well.” said the phantom, in his ear quietly, “That’s why I’m only doing this for now. We’ll do it quickly and silently, and everyone will be happy.”

 

Had Danny been in the right state of mind to reply, he might have protested, but when a hand was stroking him so fast and so hard, it was hard to think of anything else. He wanted to push his hips forwards but they were held firm against the shower wall by the phantom’s hand. He dug his teeth even harder into his bottom lip, so much that it hurt, but he knew that he couldn’t make a noise.

 

Unlike the night before, his orgasm crested quickly and ferociously and Danny’s chest heaved with the effort to keep up with his own body. The phantom’s eyes bore into his own and he moaned, sliding his hands to the other’s arms, holding on tightly.

 

“There we go.” murmured the phantom quietly, “That’s it.”

 

Danny’s teeth pierced his skin, and blood slid down his lip. A cold tongue flicked out, catching the moisture as it mingled with the flowing water, the hand between his legs speeding up somewhat. “H…ah… I…I’m….”

 

“Shh, quiet.”

 

Danny clenched his teeth together, bucking wildly against the one hand that held him as he reached his peak. Unable to help himself his lips parted in a loud cry as he came, but the sound was swallowed in a heavy kiss before it made it into the air.

 

Stars swam behind Danny’s eyes as the hand slowly moved away, and the one holding him in place loosened. Disorientated and satisfied, his knees gave out and he slid down the wall, watching in fascination through half closed eyes as his own come washed away down the silver drain. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked up at the phantom.

 

“That was…um, interesting.”

 

“It was quick and heavy.” said the ghost simply, “Now, it’s my turn.”

 

Danny blinked as the phantom leaned against the wall, directly beneath the spray of water. He looked the pale and still fully clothed form up and down. It was amazing but the ghost suit looked almost identical wet to as it dry. Then the words registered, slowly, still under the full effects of his recent orgasm, Danny looked up, “Y…you want me to…” and his eyes dropped to the bulge in the other’s trousers, licking his lips unconsciously at the mere thought of what was behind the black fabric.

 

The phantom nodded his head and smiled, “It’s only fair, right?”

 

“I…I guess… b…but I…” Danny stuttered, words falling over each other, he had never, ever, performed a sexual act on someone before. What if he was no good at it? What if the other hated it? And… he swallowed nervously, wondering if there was any way that he could get out of it.

 

“After all, you wouldn’t want to deny me my pleasure, would you? That would make _me_ little more than _your_ whore.”

 

Danny scowled at the words, “Fine, fine.” he ground out, moving onto his knees before the other, his body still trembling from his own release, and he reached up to take the concealed zipper on the ghost suit between his fingers, “But we are not making a habit of this.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Danny shook his head; he heard the sarcasm in the words, because he was so used to using sarcasm himself, because he was so used to hearing it from his friends. He pulled down the zipper, and pulled the back fabric down slightly, exposing the phantom’s erection to the warm water of the shower. He let out a breath at the sight of it, and felt like a complete egoist for marveling at how incredible it looked.

 

He shifted slightly, making to stand up, ready to the repeat what his ghost form had done to him, but a pair of hands fastened on his shoulders and kept him kneeling. “Huh? What’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his head back to look up at the phantom’s face, when he got no reply he frowned up at the other, meeting the unnerving stare, “Are you alright?”

 

“No.” the ghost said thickly.

 

Danny blinked, alerted to a change in the atmosphere by the other’s husky voice, the bright green eyes that were looking down at him were glowing with lust, “No?” echoed Danny uncertainly, had he already done something wrong?

 

“Don’t get up.”

 

Danny swallowed, “Why?”

 

The hands left his shoulders as the phantom straightened slightly against the wall and Danny felt the wonderful sensation of having fingers brush against his temples and then bury themselves in his hair.

 

“I want you to suck me.”

 

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance. As soon as his lips parted, the hands in his hair tugged his head forwards and the tip of the phantom’s arousal pressed insistently against his teeth. The grip on his hair was tight, and he was in an awkward position, so he couldn’t pull back. He jerked his head slightly, trying to free himself because he wasn’t entirely comfortable with what was happening. He gave a whimper of protest, hands going up to clutch at the phantom’s waist desperately.

 

His fingers curled around the loose fabric of the ghost’s trousers, his fingernails scratching lightly at the pale skin.

 

“Danny.”

 

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name rolling off the cold lips.

 

“Suck me.”

 

This time it wasn’t a request, it wasn’t even a question or a statement. This time it was a flat out demand. With a helpless whimper, he opened his mouth wider, taking in the phantom’s head. He closed his lips around the appendage slowly, taking the time to get used to the feel of it. It felt so strange, and he felt kind of dirty for even doing it, but, he reflected sourly, he didn’t really have a choice.

 

He tightened his grip on the other’s hips and then, experimentally, he curled his tongue under the very tip of the head in his mouth. A hiss whistled out between the phantom’s teeth.

 

Danny smirked slightly, pleased that he’s apparently done something right, and shifting his head slightly, he repeated the action, trailing his tongue along the cock’s underside, tracing the ridges slowly. The hands in his hair tightened.

 

“That’s it…”

 

Taking the words as encouragement Danny began to suck gently on the flesh in his mouth, ignoring the salty essence that transferred to his tongue. He was rewarded with a low groan for his efforts and in reply he varied the intensity of his suckling, trying to draw out longer and different sounds from the ghost.

 

“Danny…Danny…you’re such a tease…”

 

Danny blinked, “A tease?” he mumbled around the head of the cock in his mouth, and even as he did it, he knew that it was a bad idea. The movements of his tongue as he said the words made the phantom twitch violently, and Danny didn’t even have time to prepare himself before the hands curled his hair suddenly cupped the back of his head and pushed him forwards.

 

“Oh…”

 

Danny felt the thick length thrust into his mouth and his throat muscles spasmed around the tip as it grazed across the top of his tongue. He clamped his mouth down on it hard automatically and a muffled cry rang out above him, almost lost in the sound of the splashing water.

 

“Suck me harder…” came the panted command, words slurred by passion.

 

Danny obeyed immediately, sucking at the length with all the strength that he could manage, spurred on by the delighted sounds his ghost form was making. It pleased him to know that he could have the same effect on the other as was had on him.

 

“Move your head.” the hands tugged him back slightly and then pushed him forwards again, “Back and forth, yeah, that’s it…”

 

Danny once again did as he was bid, and he let his head be guided back and forth by the cold hands, his lips tightening and slackening around the slick length as he moved.

 

“Fuck…” hissed the other.

 

Danny moaned, his own arousal twitching into life again at the sound of the other’s cries and he thrust his head forwards suddenly, tonguing the slit of the phantom with an enthusiasm that he didn’t even know he had possessed, but it was that move that was his downfall.

 

At the sudden pressure, the phantom’s hips gave a surprisingly strong jerk and broke free of Danny’s hold.

 

Danny choked as the cock in his mouth suddenly thrust forwards, and then pulled away. His hands tightened around the hips again, but couldn’t still them. He gave a pained groan as the tip of the length struck the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow and clench around the head. “Uh…Mmm…” he slurred out as the phantom continued to pump himself in and out of Danny’s mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…”

 

Danny could have sworn he heard a bang in the distance, but it could have been his imagination, because lord knew the sensation of having the phantom’s thick and dripping cock forcing its way in and out of his mouth was enough to make him almost unbalance and tip over the brink of insanity. “Hmm…guh…” he ground out around the length, dropping a hand from the ghost’s bucking hips to touch his own reawakened erection.

 

“A…aaah!”  the hands on his head tightened again and pushed him violently. “S…suck me hard and fast and d…don’t fuck…fucking move!” demanded the phantom with some difficulty, throwing his head back, his mouth open in an expression that proceeded his release.

 

Danny did as he was told, his own hand now stroking in time to his sucks. He wrapped his tongue around the throbbing head and then forced himself to swallow around the length. The muscles in his mouth and tongue clenched at his action, tightening around the cock. He repeated the action again and again and again until…

 

“Ngh…aaah! Danny!”

 

The force of the orgasm propelled the phantom’s hips forwards, and Danny found his mouth filled with a thick and salty liquid that slipped between his lips and dribbled down his chin. Coughing, Danny pulled his head back as the hands slowly uncurled from his hair. He took a moment to regain his breath, panting before he smiled up at his ghost form as he worked at himself with his own hand.

 

But the phantom wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at something over Danny’s shoulder.

 

Danny frowned and turned his shoulders and head slightly to follow the phantom’s line of sight.

 

There in the door to the cubicle, stood a very stunned Dash Baxter.


End file.
